leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Samson Oak/Games/Quotes/SM
Malie City :"Why, hello there, Rotom! Are you feeling nice and comfy there in that Pokédex of yours?" :"Oh! Well, hello there. Good to meet you. I'm Oak—Samson Oak. I'm a Pokémon researcher, and I'm looking into the regional variants found around here." :"And you must be , huh? Young mentioned you to me." :"Rotom, you be sure to help this fine young / on his/her trip around the islands, all right?" :"And you, ! I'll be trusting you to keep Rotom safe, as well! The young fellow from Kalos who helped invent that Pokédex put a lot of work into it. And as much love and care as any parent!" :"I'll be in the Malie Library if you ever need me. Feel free to stop by and chat anytime. If you're having trouble finding the library, just follow the black-brick road! Meaning the patterns on these paths, of course. Black circle, black triangle, black square. Follow that pattern and it'll get you there!" Malie Library :"Alola, young ! Since you're out and about exploring on your island challenge, you must already know about regional variants, don't you?" ::Yes: "Just as I would have expected!" ::No: "Indeed? Maybe they are rarer than I thought..." :"Yes, regional variants... They arise when the influences of a particular region cause a Pokémon's physical aspect and even type to change." :"If you have caught one of the local Persians—the regional variants—I would quite like to see it!" * If the player has an Alolan Persian in their party :"Oh! That's a local Alolan Persian, all right! I've heard that having a round face can be considered quite cute here in Alola! Maybe that explains the Alolan regional variant? And since Persians are so smart even before they evolve, it may be that they use the extra energy born during Evolution to instead help strengthen and bulk up their bodies... How very fascinating and alluring! And since this regional variant Persian evolves only with high friendship, I know what kind of wonderful Trainer you must be, my young friend!" :"Thank you, ! Let me give you this in thanks!" * If talked to again :"Oh, that cousin of mine in Kanto... He and I look remarkably alike, or so everyone always says. He's Professor Oak, though. He actually is the one who gave me this Kanto region Pokédex that I carry with me now for comparison as I look into things here in Alola." :"Sam has a grandson, in fact, who is a pretty astounding Trainer himself. Boy's name is . I actually sent him some Z-Crystals as well, so who knows? Maybe he'll come visit Alola, too, someday!" * After meeting Blue in the Battle Tree :"What! You met my grand-nephew Blue?! Well, if that doesn't just take the cake! It's like six degrees of Pokémon separation!" Malie City Outer Cape :"Oh, hello! Hello! Alola!" :"Did you know that Alolan are in fact not native to the region at all, but instead are what we would call naturalized Pokémon? There is not so much sludge and pollution for Grimer to feed on here in Alola, though, so they have grown to feed on garbage instead. They do not give off a foul stench, thanks to the way they contain any poisons within their bodies, but their crystals are terribly poisonous!" :"Here! I've been wanting to give you this." :"I hope you'll try to complete your Pokédex. For Rotom's sake as well!" Mount Hokulani :"Oh, hello! Hello! Alola!" :"You know, there's this Pokémon called . It comes down from space like a shooting star. And the cores of these Minior seem to shine in a number of different colors! They don't seem to be regional variants, but it's an interesting phenomena nonetheless." :"Here! I've been wanting to give you this." :"I hope you'll try to complete your Pokédex. For Rotom's sake as well!" Geothermal Power Plant :"Oh, hello! Hello! Alola!" :"Here in the Alola region, volcanic eruptions can result in long, thin strands of magma... They form strands of glass rather like hair! But the hair on the here is not glass, but rather whiskers of some metallic substance. They use them for communication and as a sort of sensor to investigate their surroundings." :"Here! I've been wanting to give you this." :"I hope you'll try to complete your Pokédex. For Rotom's sake as well!"